I want the world to burn
by Luckenhaft
Summary: The Sole Survivors thoughts following Mankind Redefined. Plus Covenant gets what it deserves... I think.


**Hello minions. To those who know of me: Hello it has been a long while, and I am sorry but this is by no means a promise I am getting back to work here on the website. This is just me getting an story out of my head before it dies of loneliness.**

 **To those who don't know of me: Hi! I'm Luckenhaft, and recently I got into the Fallout franchise with Fallout 4 after a certain late night comedian talk show host reviewed this game the night before it hit the shelves. So I got it because of him, and I don't regret it.**

 **Anyway this is... This is my take on what the Sole Survivor could be thinking after completing the Mankind Redefined mission for the Institute. This is inspired partially from my previous playthrough for the game where I was plotting to unite the Minutemen, and the Railroad to destroy the Brotherhood of Steel and the Institute. Unfortunately Bethesda decided to be dicks, and put children aboard the Prydwen, and in the Institute. How are you supposed to blow the bad guys(?) up without offing the kids as 'collateral damage'? You don't, and that's why it sucks that you can't defeat evil(?) and feel good about it afterwards.**

 **I'm stopping this rant here, and leaving the rest to the Sole Survivor. BTW, I don't own Fallout. If I did then the game would have the happy ending the Sole Survivor deserves after the suffering they will put themselves through for the sake of the monster that is their (BLEEP!).**

* * *

"War never fucking changes." It was a bright, and sunshiny day in the Commonwealth as the Sole Survivor and Companions carried out another round of cleansing the evils out of the world. The evils being Raiders, Gunners, mutated wildlife, Super Mutants, Feral Ghouls, occasionally Ghoul mobsters and Children of Atom idiots, Scavenger pricks who can't respect historical landmarks that are being put back on active duty, immortal psychopaths with psychic mind powers, and etcetera. Today however the Sole Survivor was finishing something they had decided to leave alone after starting it.

On a hill stood that crazy character from Vault 111 along with his faithful canine buddy Dogmeat, his Synth Detective Partner Nick Valentine, his loyal robot butler Codsworth, his Reporter 'waifu' Piper Wright, his bromanced mercenary buddy Macready, his brother from another mother Minutemen subordinate Preston Garvey, his partner in comedy Railroad Agent master of disguise codenamed 'Deacon', his Self-Made Ghoul compatriot John Hancock, his Super Mutant brother in all but green-ness Strong, his ex-Psycho addict 'waifu' Cait, his formerly a robot but now a Synth 'waifu' who serves as his combat medic Curie.

Only two was missing from this band of the 14 most dangerous people in the Commonwealth, but their presence was not needed for what was going to happen today. In the distance this group of friends could make out a walled off settlement known as Covenant. It is rather pleasant place if you get past how creepy everyone's smiles are with how they seem to be a bit 'stretched too wide'. (ERGO: Faked.)

Covenant holds a dark secret behind it's walls, and closed doors. One that today it will be destroyed for by the hands of the man regarded as the Sole Survivor of Vault 111. Though that is not the sole reason the Sole Survivor is doing this.

"Why are we all here Blue?" Piper Wright asked as she had been asked by her beloved to accompany her today along with most of his other close friends.

"I need to blow off some steam." Was the simple reply everyone got for her question as the Sole Survivor strode forward and stood facing the distant settlement with his back to all of them.

"Why are we all here then General?" Preston Garvey spoke up as he walked up to stand beside his friend to see what he saw. The General of the Minutemen's gaze was towards Covenant but seemed to be looking past it, as if the settlement wasn't even there.

"Awhile back I infiltrated the Institute as most of you know. There I found things, and learned things. Things I would rather not wish I had seen. Since then I've been collaborating with the Institute in order to earn the trust of it's Directorate, and it's leader Father: My son Shaun." Most of the Sole Survivor's friends were admittedly shocked to learn that the leader of the boogeymen of the Commonwealth was the child of their recently met, but quickly idolized friend who had brought so much change and joy to their lives and the lives of many others.

"Shaun is... Shaun is a old man, and is dying of Cancer." The Sole Survivor continued unimpeded as their voice trembled slightly. "From being taken from me and Nora, Shaun has lived all of his life underground in the Institute. The other day he got to see what the world looks like for himself, and Shaun was... dismissive of it. Of everything so many people have suffered, died, strived, and survived for so that everyone that is still here can be here on this day. Shaun, and the Institute thinks this world needs to just... go away so the Institute can rebuild the world as they see it. My son is... Shaun is... a **M** **onster**."

"They may in fact plan to do something like that someday when they are certain this world can't hurt them, and Shaun wants me to succeed him as the Institute's next leader. Shaun thinks what the Institute is doing is the right thing for humanity, and he is okay with the fact that the Synths are all cloned from his DNA. They are his children, and he has enslaved them and de-humanized them as people for his ambitions as does the rest of the Institute! He had a Synth created that resembled him when he was a child just so he could experiment on me. To see how I would think that was him would drive me further into finding him! He wants me to love the Synth as if the child was him! He thinks that Synth is what I would want instead of him! He manipulated my wife's killer who had just given up on everything into being killed by my hands for a revenge that Shaun can't understand or truly feel emotional over!" The Sole Survivor's voice was trying to maintain strength, but everyone could tell that this was becoming too much for him.

"Doing the right thing here would mean ruining everything my son has dedicated his life for, and thinks is the right thing, and he expects he can entrust it all to me! The Minutemen want me to do this to him! The Railroad want me to do this to him! The Brotherhood of Steel wants me to do this to him! My own morality is telling me to do this to him for Christ sakes!"

"Mister Nate-" Codsworth began worried for his friend's emotional well being as was most everyone else, but the Sole Survivor interrupted them.

"But it's okay! I'll tear it all down! The Institute! Shaun's wish! I'll bring the Brotherhood of Steel down too! The Synths are born from my DNA! They are practically my family! They are people! So are the Super Mutants, and the Ghouls! It's okay that most of the Super Mutants are the way they are! People are like that too! It's okay the Ghouls go feral or do bad! It's okay because something can be done about them that doesn't have to be killing them all! I'll drown in the blood of the Institute, and the Maxson's Brotherhood because they are in the wrong here about so much! Even if doing it all destroys me, and people I've come to care about hate me for it!" The Sole Survivor was screaming into the sky as they had lost any trace of the calm they seemed to always have no matter how bad things got. The Sole Survivor was panting now after that speech he had made to them all, and to the world. His resolve to send himself into a despair he may not come back from was clear to everyone as he seemed to calm down as he brought their attention to the modified Fat Man he had brought with him, and carried here.

"But now though... I just want to see the world burn." The calmness in his voice was back as he set up the miniature nuclear warhead launcher up on his shoulder taking aim at... Covenant. This calmness was different from the calm his voice normally had. This one was _cold_ and it felt _wrong_ coming from him of all people, "But I will settle for watching this town that kidnapped, killed, and tortured people it thought were synths and couldn't prove after the fact; be turned into a crater." There was malice in the calmness of his voice as a maniacal grin spread across his face, "BURN IN NUCLEAR HELL, COVENANT! THIS IS FOR AMELIA AND STOCKTON YOU PRICKS!"

The Sole Survivor launched the nuke- Scratch that nukes from his MIRV Nuclear Missile Launcher on the town of evil known as Covenant. A whistle was heard as the nukes soared in an arc towards the town soon to be a crater that the Sole Survivor had earlier planted 5 dozen various mines of different destructive yields all across it with the intent being clear now. The nukes dispersed in the air to cover a larger area when they impacted the grown. Then the boom came, and the world quaked as the Sole Survivor laughed. Soon followed by some of his Companions while the others watched in abject horror as the town was swallowed up into the devastation of the Sole Survivor's destructive impulse.

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Some say on that day the cackles of delight of the Sole Survivor from the destruction he had wrought was heard by all in the Commonwealth, and that maniacal laughter haunted many into not sleeping for quite awhile in fear of his destructive frivolity. Some say it would be wiser to have just killed everyone instead of torching the place, but Covenant wasn't worth the effort it would be recolonized for when there is so little space to be used for molding it anew. The Sole Survivor's friends would say that he has some serious issues, and needs a hug.

* * *

 **If Bethesda had let us make settlements full of people who actually deserve getting nuked instead of what they did with Megaton then this franchise would be significantly more popular. Please Bethesda, make morality in your games less annoying; and give us more opportunities to see things or people who deserve it go boom in a glorious explosion followed by a mushroom cloud of glorious death. I need help.**


End file.
